New Plymouth
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NewPlymouthFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NewPlymouth.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NewPlymouthBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Bay Entrance |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|47.5% European 46.1% Asian 3.1% Native Marianan 3.3% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|50.4% No Religion 24.5% Christianity 12.4% Buddhism 8.3% Shinto 4.5% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|New Plymothian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ryan Naper (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kass Pollard (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Chief Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kimberley Lau (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Tyler McKinnon (SDP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Metropolitan Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *10 SDP *5 Liberal *1 Greens *1 Pirate |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|17 September 1625 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Incorporated | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|4 May 1949 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Metropolitan Government formed | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|15 March 1990 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|285 km² (18th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|3,471,293 (2018) (2nd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|12,159.9/km² (1st) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$138.482 billion (3rd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$39,893 (10th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|NP |} New Plymouth (/njuː ˈplɪməθ/), officially New Plymouth City (abbreviated and commonly known as NP), is a metropolitan prefecture, and the second most populous city of Enderron. It is located in southern Enderron, on a peninsula jutting out from Plymouth Prefecture, from which it separated in 1990. It is the first city encountered when travelling by sea into Mariana Bay, giving it its nickname of "The Bay Entrance". Residents of the city are known as "New Plymothians" or colloquially "New Janners". As of October 2018, New Plymouth's metropolitan population is estimated to be 5,235,206. The city, colloquially referred to as "Plymmo" or "New Plym" by locals, has been permanently inhabited since the 17th century as a trading port and shipbuilding town. It was officially established on 17 September 1625, named after the English port town of Plymouth. It grew exponentially in the 19th and 20th centuries to become Enderron's second most populous city by 1931, overtaking Rockingham on Enderron's west coast. The city was designated as the capital of the newly created Plymouth Prefecture in 1946, and was granted metropolitan prefecture status in 1990. New Plymouth has an advanced market economy with strengths in the industries of manufacturing, transport and tourism. It is classified as a beta world city and is one of the world's most liveable and expensive cities. New Plymouth is home to one of the world's most developed public transport systems, including the New Plymouth Subway and integrated bus and ferry systems.